STORM CHASING
by Beekeeper24
Summary: Kim,Ron,and Shego see what storm chasing is like
1. Chapter 1

On a hot humid spring afternoon ron calls kim up. What up kp he not much ron she replies. May i come over he asks sure she tells him. Ill be over in a few he tells her and hangs up. He heads out the door and is stopped by his mother. Where are you off to ron she asks. I'm heading over to kp`s house he tells her. Ok dear just be careful she tells him. Just before he leaves he stops and grabs rufus and heads on over to Kim's house. Over at kims house she gets a knock on the door and answers it and is surprise to see its shego. Shego tells her she not in a fight mood the heat outside wore her out. Kim being kind lets shego in and offers her some water shego accepts the water and drinks down the whole glass the lays her head down on the walking over ron see a few clouds in the distance but thinks nothing of it. Afew minutes later he reaches kims house and knocks on the door she answers it "hey kp" he says. come on in ron kim tells him. He walks in and sees shego lying down at the table. Kim did you know that shego is in your house he say. Yeah she replied. She came over 15 minutes before you did. I'm going to go take a shower kim says to ron. Ok kp he replies and goes an sits on the couch.

Afew minutes later while sitting down there was a knock at the door and ron gets up and answers it. He opens it to see its his friend chris. Hey man long time no see ron say while doing his handshake. Yeah man its been a while chris says. Come on in ron says to him. Thanks chris tells ron and picks up a black case that was on the ground. Chris walks in and sits the case down in the living room. He looks over into the dinning room and sees shego who then lifts her head and looks at him. Hello ma`am chris says to her. She looks him and smiles and waves. Chris sits at the table and opens his computer and checks the Doppler. Kim comes down stairs and sees chris. Hey chris she says as she runs up and gives him a hug. Long time no see she says. Laughing that's what ron said chris tells her. Shego looks over at chris`s shirt and reads out "TORNADO CHASER!"What exactly is that she asks him. Well my job is to drive into tornadoes to gathers information on them so we can save lives. Sounds boring shego says. Chris loads up some videos of tornadoes that nearly killed him. He shows one that awed shego it shows a tornado tearing away the roadway and pulling trees out of the ground. Then he loads up one that shows him in his truck when a tornado crossed in front of him it lifted the truck and threw it 132ft. Then another video showed him nearly getting hit by lightning. They look at him Whoa they said. Is this your hobby kim asked. No part of my job he tells her.

Looking up shego ask one can never hit middleton. Chirs tells them its not if it is when one will hit. Shego sits up and looks at the computer screen and sees colors of green,red,orange,blue,and yellow. What are the colors for they ask. He tells them they indicate rain. Chris watches the screen and sees A line of severe thunderstorms heading towards them. Chris asks ron to go and turn on the hear the announcement of a severe thunderstorm watch. Chris closes the laptops lid and grabs a map of the middleton county and looks at you heading they ask. I'm going after this storm that's forming in the next state. they hear the weather man tells that the storm moved away from we join you on this journey ron and kim ask. He looks at them and ask are you sure you want to do this it can be very dangerous. Shego looks at him and says i like to go and see what it is like. Chris tells ron and kim that that may want to tell their parents first. While Kim and ron talk chris heads out side and and watches as lightning flashes over his head. Shego steps next to him. This is really beautiful she says to him. Ron and kim come out and see shego and chris standing there looking at the walk over and tell him that they are ok to go with him.

Chris tells them that they will need to pack for a few days. The next morning they come out side and wait for chirs to show up. He arrives about 5 minutes after 8am. They see chris round the corner and pull up. Shego shows up just as they finished loading the truck. Chris take the bags and puts them in the back and closes the door. Chris has kim sit up front to monitor the computer. He climbs into the truck and they head off. After'  
A few hours of driving he pulls over and buys them some lunch. As they eat chirs checks the radar for good sees one forming to the east of were they are. They head back to the Suv and head out to catch the storm. They fallow the interstate in to the other state and turn of on to a highway and fallow it. As they get closer the the storm the sky grows black. They look out and see hail starts to fall chris stops the vehicle and gets out to flip down the hail guard to protect the windshield. He gets back into the truck and they proceed to drive ron and shego look out the window and watch as the sky gets darker and hail falls. Funnel ron yells out. Chris looks out the window and sees a funnel forming in a field.


	2. Chapter 2

On a hot humid spring afternoon ron calls kim up. What up kp he not much ron she replies. May i come over he asks sure she tells him. Ill be over in a few he tells her and hangs up. He heads out the door and is stopped by his mother. Where are you off to ron she asks. I'm heading over to kp`s house he tells her. Ok dear just be careful she tells him. Just before he leaves he stops and grabs rufus and heads on over to Kim's house. Over at kims house she gets a knock on the door and answers it and is surprise to see its shego. Shego tells her she not in a fight mood the heat outside wore her out. Kim being kind lets shego in and offers her some water shego accepts the water and drinks down the whole glass the lays her head down on the walking over ron see a few clouds in the distance but thinks nothing of it. Afew minutes later he reaches kims house and knocks on the door she answers it "hey kp" he says. come on in ron kim tells him. He walks in and sees shego lying down at the table. Kim did you know that shego is in your house he say. Yeah she replied. She came over 15 minutes before you did. I'm going to go take a shower kim says to ron. Ok kp he replies and goes an sits on the couch.

Afew minutes later while sitting down there was a knock at the door and ron gets up and answers it. He opens it to see its his friend chris. Hey man long time no see ron say while doing his handshake. Yeah man its been a while chris says. Come on in ron says to him. Thanks chris tells ron and picks up a black case that was on the ground. Chris walks in and sits the case down in the living room. He looks over into the dinning room and sees shego who then lifts her head and looks at him. Hello ma`am chris says to her. She looks him and smiles and waves. Chris sits at the table and opens his computer and checks the Doppler. Kim comes down stairs and sees chris. Hey chris she says as she runs up and gives him a hug. Long time no see she says. Laughing that's what ron said chris tells her. Shego looks over at chris`s shirt and reads out "TORNADO CHASER!"What exactly is that she asks him. Well my job is to drive into tornadoes to gathers information on them so we can save lives. Sounds boring shego says. Chris loads up some videos of tornadoes that nearly killed him. He shows one that awed shego it shows a tornado tearing away the roadway and pulling trees out of the ground. Then he loads up one that shows him in his truck when a tornado crossed in front of him it lifted the truck and threw it 132ft. Then another video showed him nearly getting hit by lightning. They look at him Whoa they said. Is this your hobby kim asked. No part of my job he tells her.

Looking up shego ask one can never hit middleton. Chirs tells them its not if it is when one will hit. Shego sits up and looks at the computer screen and sees colors of green,red,orange,blue,and yellow. What are the colors for they ask. He tells them they indicate rain. Chris watches the screen and sees A line of severe thunderstorms heading towards them. Chris asks ron to go and turn on the hear the announcement of a severe thunderstorm watch. Chris closes the laptops lid and grabs a map of the middleton county and looks at you heading they ask. I'm going after this storm that's forming in the next state. they hear the weather man tells that the storm moved away from we join you on this journey ron and kim ask. He looks at them and ask are you sure you want to do this it can be very dangerous. Shego looks at him and says i like to go and see what it is like. Chris tells ron and kim that that may want to tell their parents first. While Kim and ron talk chris heads out side and and watches as lightning flashes over his head. Shego steps next to him. This is really beautiful she says to him. Ron and kim come out and see shego and chris standing there looking at the walk over and tell him that they are ok to go with him.

Chris tells them that they will need to pack for a few days. The next morning they come out side and wait for chirs to show up. He arrives about 5 minutes after 8am. They see chris round the corner and pull up. Shego shows up just as they finished loading the truck. Chris take the bags and puts them in the back and closes the door. Chris has kim sit up front to monitor the computer. He climbs into the truck and they head off. After'  
A few hours of driving he pulls over and buys them some lunch. As they eat chirs checks the radar for good sees one forming to the east of were they are. They head back to the Suv and head out to catch the storm. They fallow the interstate in to the other state and turn of on to a highway and fallow it. As they get closer the the storm the sky grows black. They look out and see hail starts to fall chris stops the vehicle and gets out to flip down the hail guard to protect the windshield. He gets back into the truck and they proceed to drive ron and shego look out the window and watch as the sky gets darker and hail falls. Funnel ron yells out. Chris looks out the window and sees a funnel forming in a field.


	3. Chapter 3

After

After standing out side for about fifteen minutes the clouds part a little and the moon light shines down on to shego.  
Back at the hot tub kim and ron decide to stick around and see what happens. They hop out and wrap themselves in their  
towels and head back to the room. As they round the corner they see shego standing next to chris ron whistle out at them  
and Kim starts to laugh the two look at Ron. chris and shego`s faces turn red. Ron walks over to chris and shego while Kim  
goes in and changes. While shes changing ron askes chris what the plane for tomorrow is. He tells ron that he will see  
what the weather is like tomorrow and head from there. After a few kim steps out and ron heads in to change. After he  
finishes changing Kim heads in and the two watch stands out side with chris and the two start to talk. She asks  
why he does this and he tells her that he lived through one and never wants it to happens to anyone else. She asks him if  
he does anything else he tells her he studies astronomy. He looks over at her and ask what does she do. She tells him that  
shes a villain but is falling away cause drakken cant get any plans to tells him that its nice to be away from  
all that. Shego turns and heads back into the room. Chris stills stands out on the ledge looking at the sky.

While in the room Ron looks over at shego and says to her chirs likes you girl. Kim looks at her and says he does shego  
they look out the window to see if hes still their. When they look they don't see him. I'm going to go look for him Ron says  
to Kim as he puts on his shoes and walks out. He walks down the flight of stairs and starts looking. Ron finds chris lying on a  
bench with a pondering look on his face. Ron walks over and asks Hey man whats up. Huh oh nothing chris replies. Do you like  
her man Ron asks. Chris looks over at him and with a sigh says yeah. Then why not tell her ron shego walks up to the two guys.  
What are you two talking about she asks. Nothing ron says as he gets up and walks sits and kim put us into  
an awkward position huh he said. Shego looks at him and says they sure did. No we didn't ron yells if you please chris asks  
Shego lights up her hands and fire a small jolt towards ron. This is a private matter ron kim says as she grabs his collar and  
pulls him away. Shego grabs his hand and looks over at him an says i dont want to hurt your feelin-Oh the heck with it she says.  
She stands up and pulls him up. chris who can barley stand walks with her back to the room. When they enter the room chris heads over  
to the chair and sits down and blacks out. Ron throws a blanket over him shego crawls into bed and turns out the light.

The next morning they wake Kim and shego prep themselves as chris looks at the weather. He and Ron see a very promising storm forming  
near the kansas-oklahoma border a few hours south of were they are at now. Chris and ron load up the truck and check out. Then the four  
head to get some breakfast. The waitress takes their orders Ron and Kim order the same dish shego orders some eggs,sausage,and toast and  
chris gets some toast and juice. While they eat chris looks at the map to see were the storm is. When he looks the storm had gained strength  
from 2 hours ago. After they finished eating they jumped into the truck and head south. Sense its three hours away Kim and Ron shut their  
eyes to get a bit more who is sitting in front looks over then back. Chris calls out Shego i want to apologize for last night  
she looks over why what for he tells her the story. She looks at him and says you dont have to be sorry for anything. He looks over at her  
then back to the road and says i know I'm not your type. How do you know that she asks. well don't you like guys with money and super model  
looks she looks at him and says not really they seem to be nothing but lame-o`s she says. As they reach the state border sky starts to fill  
with clouds Shego looks and see very back clouds in the distance.


	4. Chapter 4

As they draw closer the sky grows black and rain starts to fall. Just then hail starts hitting the truck. Chris pulls over  
and flips down the hail-shield gets back in and drives on. Ron and kim wake up to the sounds of hail hitting the roof. Then  
the rain and hail stop. chris stops the truck and jumps out ron fallows. They look around at the sky. But when chris looks  
up he sees the clouds above him start to rotate, he yells back in the truck. The two ron and jump in,chris starts the truck  
and drives fast. Which is something he wouldnt normaly do scense there was no shelter he started to drive. As the drove a  
Large tornado landed in the field across from them. Drive faster kim yells as the twister chases them. They reach an over  
pass they run up under-neath it as the twister approaches ron covers kim and chris covers shego from the 120mph winds  
and the flying debris. After it passes the climb down they check them selves ron has a few smalls scrapes from the  
bridge and kim is a little dirty from the dirt. Shego checks her self and sees she got a little dirt on her. Chris who  
was covering her was blown out from under the bridge they find him a hundred feet away. Ron helps him up other than  
being banged up I'm ok he says. shego walks up and hugs him and say thank you for shielding me. Chris looks at her anytime  
he says. They walk back to the truck and watch as chris limps into the drive on. Ron looks at kim and says  
its been aweek scense we left home.

They drive for a few more hours not know that that was only one of the many tornado that will from. As they drive chris hits  
the brakes and the truck skids they that a power pole fell over the street. He backs the suv up and truns around and heads  
north. They get back on the interstate and head to Moore Oklahoma. As they reach the Oklahoma a tornado warning goes out.  
Ron scans they sky as he looks kim and shego spot a tornado scout of them in a field. They pull over and all four jump out.  
They snap pictures as they watch it grow in size. They jump back in the truck and drive further down they see a Dow truck  
on the side of the road. chris pulls behind the truck and turns the radio to the weather station and hears it moving towards  
Oklahoma city they watch as transformers explode and lightning flashes. They can only watch as the EF-5 tornado grinds its  
way to the city. As it reachec the outer part the twister dies. Later they drive throught moore oklahoma. Kim breaks down at  
seeing the destruction of the pulls the truck over and offers any helping for a hour he climbs back  
to the truck and drives on. They stay on the road for two more weeks.

Chris take them home when the season ends during the drive no one really talked much. He pulls in to kims driveway and the  
three hop out. He backs out and heads home. Kim,ron and shego dont hear much from him till 2007 When he asks if they would like  
to join him and chase. Shego was eager to see more of what he does kim and ron says they will join. They see he modified his truck  
He tells them that the windows are shatter proof and has added hail screens to the back windows. They hop in and drive of to  
Tornado Alley. They stop in Kansas and check weather to see if any storms are forming. They see a couple. One is north of them  
and the other is forming near greensburg around 5pm. They decide to head to the greensburg area. As they drive the night sky  
starts to fall they hear that a tornado warning was issued. They fallow the storm and see the tornado lite up by lightning in  
the back ground. Shego looks at chris and kim looks over at ron in awe that they cant see the twister till lightning strikes.  
He pulls the truck over and sees that the twister will hit the town. They don't drive any further chris tells them it will  
be to dangerous to keep fallowing the storm. The next morning they hear that 95% of the town was wiped out that night.  
They reach greensburg and kim looks around at the sight of all the destruction she leans on ron and cries at the sad  
sight.


	5. Chapter 5

After

After being out for four weeks Chris tells them they will be heading home. They stop for the night at a motel off the interstate  
As they slept Chris wakes up and walks out side. Hearing the door shut shego an Kim wake up they see Ron asleep and look at each  
other and ask where chris went off to. Kim gets up and walks outside she sees him walking around in the grass. She walks back in  
and tells shego she sees him walking around shego walks out and see him walking back to the room. she shuts the he stops  
and leans up against the railing. She walks out and up next to him seeing the sad look on his face she asks him whats turns  
to her and says he couldn't believe at the destruction that the tornado caused and wonders if he should quit what hes doing. Shego takes  
his hand and tells him he should keep on doing what hes doing. And says with out him and others that put them selves in harms way  
many would die from these them talk Kim walks outside. Kim tells him that what he does is very important and he needs  
to keep doing it. I never knew at how rough it is on you seeing homes ripped apart almost getting killed its tough. She heads back in  
and goes to sleep.

Shego stands out a few minutes they head back into the room. Morning comes and they pack up the truck and head out.  
On the way home Kim and Ron are sitting in the back seat talking and shego is sitting up front. when a voice comes over the CB.  
Shego looks at chris and says are you going to answer it. He picks up the radio and says go ahead. The voice responds saying  
this is DOW truck we are tracking a large super-cell near Middleton. Chris hits the gas and they speed towards the storm. They  
reach the outer part of the storm and rain starts to fall. As they drive through the storm they watch lightning strike all  
around. Chris yells to keep hands away from the doors,windows,and anything metal. They watch the lightning out in the field  
when a large bolt hits the road in front of them. The light blinds them for a few seconds. Chris hits the brakes and stops  
the truck till he can regain his eye sight. After afew seconds their eye sight returns and they drive on. They reach the out  
skirts of the city.

Suddenly the truck stops and Chris jumps out. They see him looking towards the northeast. Kim,Ron,and shego hop out and run  
over to were he is standing they watch as a tornado forms a few miles from runs back to the truck and calls the  
weather center and tells them there is a tornado heading towards Middleton and they need to blare the sirens. A few seconds  
later they hear the sirens blow. They stand there and watch the twister tear through the town then die out. they climb back  
into the truck and drive to town. When the reach the city Kim looks around at all the damage done she asks if Chris can drive  
to her truns down the street and drives three block and reaches her house. She look out the window and sees her house  
it as damaged by the winds shingles blown off windows broken. She sees her mom and dad and jumps out of the truck and runs over  
to them and hugs both of them.

Kim hops back into the truck and Chris drives Ron over to his house. As they round the corner to his street the drive a block  
to his house and sees it to was damaged by the tornado he gets out and runs up the yard to the front door. He enters the front  
door and calls for his mom and dad who are cleaning up the tells them hes going to check on his house. As he pulls  
away Kim and Ron jump in the truck. Chris drives afew blocks and see his house. As he pulls into the drive he sees the twister  
had picked the house off the foundation and tossed it 24ft. he stops the truck and gets out and walks over the the remains of  
the house. Kim gets out and walks over and asks if he`ll be ok. Chris turns too her and says he`ll be fine. Ron and shego climb  
out and walk over to were the two stand. Ron asks Chris what he is going to do now. Chris stands there and says he has no idea.  
shego stands next to him. Can it be saved Ron asked Chris. No it will have to be bulldozed and rebuilt Chris tells him. where  
will you stay Kim and Ron ask their friend. I`ll live out of the truck till its rebuilt is should only be about 3 months or so he  
says to them. shego looks over at him and says he can stay with her. He turns and tells her thank you. Chris walks over and tries to  
salvage what remains of his home


End file.
